


The Other Side

by DaFishi



Series: Enslaved [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Martha, Alpha Thomas, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Heaven, M/M, Multi, Omega Alexander, i had to write it, im not religious but it was too good a fic to pass up, it was cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander finally gets the happy ending he deserves.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Martha Eppes Wayles/Alexander Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson/Martha Eppes Wayles, Thomas Jefferson/Martha Eppes Wayles/Alexander Hamilton
Series: Enslaved [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908604
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Rug burn sucks.

Alexander blinks awake to see a blinding white light.

When he looks down to see himself, he’s wearing a white robe of sorts.

It compliments his tan skin very nicely, the white stark against smooth copper skin.

Alexander blinks in surprise.

Smooth?

He is old and wrinkly and-

And dead.

He remembers dying.

Alexander remembers going to bed in the hospital before excruciating pain.

He hears doctors yelling, the heart monitor going crazy before-

Silence.

The monitor flatlines and nothing but utter silence.

“Took you long enough, darling.”

“We did tell him to take his time.”

“I suppose.”

Alexander almost cries.

He knew those voices.

He had last heard them 20 years ago.

Alexander turns and flings himself into Thomas and Martha’s arms.

Thomas chuckles as Martha laughs and god, Alexander had missed those noises so much.

Alexander pulls back and realizes they all look the way they did when they were young and twenty.

Thomas looks him up and down appreciatively. “I missed your annoying personality a lot, but gotta say, I missed the sex too.”

Martha hits him in the back of the head as Alexander laughs.

The omega kisses each of his alphas, still on cloud nine from being able to see them again.

“So where are we?” Alexander asks.

“Welcome to heaven, love,” Martha says warmly.

Alexander looks at the edge of the white expanse. “Can we ever see Rachel or Angelica or anyone? Can I see Eliza and George and John?”

Thomas smiles. “Everyone else is behind those gates.”

Alexander looks to the side to see huge golden gates with white walls beside it to restrict other entry ways.

He would finally see his friends and family again.

“And for those who are alive, you can see them anytime you wish,” Martha says.

Alexander’s eyes light up. “Really?”

Thomas nods, amused. “Really, really. Did you really think we’d miss out on watching our kids and grandkids grow up?”

Alexander smiles. “No. You wouldn’t. Shall we?”

He gestures to the large gates.

The trio walk towards it and thus open the second they get close enough.

Alexander heats a chorus of “Alexander!”, “Mon ami!”, and “Son!” ring out and he is brought to tears.

Martha smiles.

“Welcome to heaven.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
